A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for converting the energy of waves found on large bodies of water into a usable form, e.g., electric energy. The apparatus relies on a novel device for capturing the energy of chaotic wave motion and using this energy to drive an electric generator or any other energy capturing and collecting process.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Dating back to the dawn of the industrial revolution and through most of the twentieth century, energy-related policy decisions were all based on the assumption that the supply of fossil fuels was virtually unlimited and that cheap and reliable energy from these fuels will always be available. However starting in the 1970's, decision makers were shocked to learn that the supply of fossil fuels could be restricted, thereby raising the price of these fuels. Moreover, at about the same time, reputable scientists started to agree that the supply of fossil fuels was limited and that the world will run out of a readily available supply of these fuels in the foreseeable future. As a result, many organizations started looking for alternative, preferably renewable, energy sources.
Over the years, many different approaches to the problem of renewable energy have been tried. The majority of these approaches are suited for certain geographic locations and circumstances. Some approaches include the use of solar panels, wind mills, geothermal generators, etc.
One intriguing approach that has captured the minds of many inventors is the energy of waves on large bodies of water. Schemes going back as far as 1896 (see U.S. Pat. No. 562,317), and probably even earlier, have been conceived for harnessing this energy. However, these schemes have been unsuccessful for several reasons. One reason is that they are very complicated and are prone to frequent mechanical failures and prolonged outages. Of course, if the devices break down frequently and are out of commission, they cannot produce energy and are uneconomical. The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 562,317, as well as the more recent U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0164568 provide two examples of such complicated mechanisms.
Another disadvantage common to many previous schemes is that they use a simple floating object, such as buoy. However, waves are not merely elevational and directional changes in water level, but are in fact very complicated three-dimensional chaotic turbulences characterized by water flowing in many directions and at different velocities. A device moving up and down with each wave only captures a small portion of the wave's energy. Some simple floating devices capture some of the movement beyond the change in elevation, but to a limited amount. Accordingly, any energy converting device relying only on the movement of a floating device is inherently inefficient.
Other schemes use a plurality of large elongated objects such as pipes, or planar objects, employing plates disposed end-to-end and floating on the water. One such scheme is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. Re 31,111. In this reference, plates of different longitudinal lengths are used to accommodate waves of different heights and periods. Complicated joints are placed between the plates and a working fluid (e.g., water) is fed from one plate to another using a complicated set of one-way valves as waves pass the objects. The flow of fluid is converted by generators into electricity.
Other devices are based on additional principles but are equally deficient. In general, more efficient, non-obstructive wave energy converting devices are more likely to see commercial success when placed in remote locations where harsh conditions also create powerful wave motion. Distance from shore minimizes their obstructive nature, while the waters below are deep and conducive to wave motion. Such locations not only physically challenge wave energy converting devices' structure, they are difficult and expensive to reach, anchor, maintain and connect to shore.